The Casualties of War
by Jrobin1816
Summary: AU set in WW2. Pitch and tooth are madly in love but can they last through deployment? esp when Tooth uses drugs and liquor to sooth her misery. Then a Jack Frost shows up with what she needs with a price...can the lovers overcome this? Rated M for violence, smut, drugs, and language. I do not own Rise of the Guardians. Feedback is welcome! hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**The Casualties of War**

It was a very troubling and sad time in the World. Right now much of the World was engaged in the middle of the worst war the world would ever see, WW2. Toothiana would always bob and weave around whenever the mail would come; fearing for the worst. A letter stating that her boyfriend, General Kozmotis Pitchiner, had been called up for deployment and would be sent overseas. Toothiana was a small framed girl with wide hips and gorgeous amethyst eyes that were breathtaking. She was always so happy and full of joy. It was as if her whole body just buzzed enthusiasm. Kozmotis, or Pitch as he preferred to be called, thought she was the most beautiful woman to ever exist on this Earth. He loved the way she smiled and how she would fuss over everything so happily to ensure everything went properly. His favorite moments were the ones when she was still and he would cup her cheek in his hand. Pitch would look into those stunning lilac eyes that were framed by incredibly long eyelashes, and it would feel as if time had stood still. There was only Toothiana her eyes, smile, and the warmth of her touch as he ran his fingers through her shoulder length golden blond hair.

For Toothiana no man could ever compare to her Pitch. He was bold, brave, and almost always had serious demeanor in most situations. Pitch was a prized General for his bravery and strategic strategies with many soldiers trusting him so deeply they were willing to follow him into battle. But, around her Pitch was so different. His golden irises always seemed to soften when he was looking at her. She loved the way his jet black hair, even though shorter than she would like, was still long enough to run her fingers though. Also, he looked spectacular in his General's Uniform; even though deep down she would never admit that she loathed that uniform and what it could potentially mean for their relationship. She never had never been more in love with anyone in her life and was secretly beginning to plan the life she hoped that they could have together once this awful war was over. Before any of her plans could ever be laid into action a bomb shell was dropped on their once perfect life.

One day it was raining heavily as if the World were giving her warning of what was to come. Toothiana skipped out to the mailbox at the end of the driveway of their small yet comfortable farmhouse. She fought against the heavy rain and wind to get the letter which awaited her. Toothiana stood shocked outside in the freezing rain unable to move or even let out the breath she wasn't aware she was holding in. This letter was unlike the others they normally receive. It had the United States Army Logo on the top corner. She felt herself begin to shut down and die a bit inside. Looking up to the stormy sky she dropped to her knees and begged for this not to be what she thought it was. She prayed to God over and over again, "God, no please. Don't take him from me. He's all I have. Please, please, I beg you. I've heard the stories of the men coming home in caskets and severely wounded. Please Lord…"and that was all she was able to choke out before passing out in the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Casualties of War – Chapter 2**

Pitch found Toothiana outside on the ground curled up into the fetal position sobbing while holding something tightly to her chest. Quickly, he scooped her up holding her close to his chest while running inside the house. Gently he sat her down in a kitchen chair and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Pitch crouched down so that he was eye level with her. He softly moved her tangled wet hair out of her face to look her in the eyes, tucking the locks behind her ears. "Tooth, my dear, what is wrong? You will catch a horrible cold out in that kind of weather." He shifted back to get a better view of her shivering form and spotted the letter she was clutching firmly to her chest. After a few moments she still didn't speak but simply began to cry hysterically. Finally, through her sobs she managed to choke out the words, "This…came… for you today." Reaching out slowly Pitch took the letter from her hands. He tried to hide his shaking hands as he fumbled to open the letter. After a moment of reading the letter he simply sunk down onto the floor. His breathing hitched as he pulled his knees up to his chest and laid his hands on the top of his head. Toothiana moved to the floor beside her beloved and laid her head on his shoulder. A single tear fell from his eye and as is slid down his defined cheek bones, she reached up to wipe the tear away. Neither one of them said anything but just held each other closer on the wet, cold, kitchen floor for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, after what seemed like hours on that cold floor Pitch picked up Toothiana and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her upon the bed as if she was the most precious thing in the world. "If tonight must be our last night together for a while I want to make it memorable. Tonight let me make passionate love to you, not for the last time, but until we see one another again. I promise you baby, I will come home to you." In response Toothiana wrapped her arms around Pitch's neck and pushed her lips to his. His tongue found its way into her mouth where it felt like their tongues were dancing and memorizing each other's mouths. Toothiana pulled away and put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Do you promise you will come home? Do you love me?" Pitch chuckled and said, "Baby, I love you more than anything in this world and I swear to you that I will come home. You can count on that. Nothing, and I mean nothing, will stop me from returning to you and building a life with you." Toothiana nibbled his ear with a smile. Slowly Pitch began unbuttoning her dress and kissing her chest slowly all the way down to her navel. Once he reached her navel he pulled away to slip off her heels. Then he gently and teasingly ran his hands up her thighs where he pulled off her knee high pantyhose, one by one. Toothiana leaned forward and pulled off his shirt and then slid completely out of her dress. While Pitch was kissing and tenderly nipping at her neck she fumbled with his pants. After some sighs of frustration Pitch laughed and undid his own pants while also pulling down his underwear along with his pants. He dropped to his knees and began kissing her feet all the way up to her sensitive area. While one of his hands slid under her bra he gently pulled and teased her nipple. With his teeth he pulled down her underwear and then his tongue began to lick her lips. Toothiana let out a moan and put her hands on the back of his head. Suddenly, two fingers entered her and she let out a gasp as he pumped his fingers inside of her at a quickening pace. When he felt she was ready he stood up placing his knees between her thighs. He smiled at her and told her, "I love you." Then he thrust inside of her slowly letting her feel all of him inside of her. He lay overtop of her propped up on his elbows so that he could look into those beautiful eyes of hers. One of his hands went to her shoulder to help him thrust into her and the other on her hip to hold her steady. They continued this painfully slow pace enjoying the feeling of being with one another yet desiring more. Toothiana whispered "harder, faster." Pitch began to pick up the pace thrusting wildly into her over and over again. She threw her head back and began to scream out his name. Soon her fingernails found his shoulders and dug into his skin causing him to shout and pound her harder. They made eye contact and Toothiana said, "Come with me. I'm almost there. Let this be perfect." Pitch smiled at her and plunged harder than he ever had before. Within minutes they both screamed each other's names and a wave of orgasm washed over them both as his seed spilled into her. Pitch moved over to be by side her. Toothiana laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next day Toothiana awoke to a cold bed and realized she was alone. Only a note was left where Pitch had been sleeping the night before, and it hit her. Pitch really was gone. He was being sent to join in the War.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry the first two chapters were so short I was trying to set everything up. But, I promise I will try to have longer and move fleshed out chapters from here on out. I hope you stick with me. This is my first long fanfiction that isn't just a one shot. So, I hope you enjoy! Feed back is always welcome and I still sadly do not own any Rise of the Guardian characters*

Tooth's POV

Tooth stared blankly at the note for a few minutes before her brain started to truly comprehend the situation. With a heavy heart and watery eyes she was finally able to coerce herself into picking up the note. All she could distinguish was blurry lines as her vision was compromised by her tears. After calming down enough that she was breathing at a steady pace she reached for a handkerchief to wipe the tears from eyes. Her hands were trembling as she braced herself for what she was about to read.

_I'm sorry that I didn't wake you, but I was enjoying seeing you at peace. Also, you seeing me pack and leave for the bus would have been even harder on you. I wanted to leave you with a happy memory and something to look forward to when I return. It will be a while before I will be able to write you. My dear Toothiana just know you're always on my mind and I love you. I will count the days until I come home. My dreams of the family we will have when I return will help keep me going. Be strong for me. I love you. _

_-Pitch_

After reading the letter Toothiana stared at it numb and unsure of what to do. In the midst of her numbness the weight of depression began to initiate upon her. Feeling overwhelmed and short of breath Toothiana simply collapsed in bed. With nowhere to go today she decided to burrow in the sheets and hide away from her pain. And that's where she remained all day and into the long hours of the night until sleep claimed her.

Pitch's POV

Hours had passed since he left his beloved with nothing but a note. Truthfully, he had done it that way by trying to make it easier on himself. Deep down inside he hated himself for how selfish that decision had been. But, if he didn't he feared he wouldn't have been be able to leave her. Pitch was at his new post awaiting orders and wondering what was to come. He had heard how awful this war had been but now that he would actually get to see it... he was frightened. Within a few hours his orders were handed down to him. General Pitchiner would be leading a battalion of men whose mission would be liberating Death Camps in Europe with minimal loss of life of Allied soldiers and civilians. Pitch silently cursed to himself as he had heard of how horrendous these camps are. "Well fuck. I don't have time to sit around twitting my thumbs doing nothing." With a heavy sign he began going over maps and strategies best suited for each camp to complete his mission.

Toothiana POV

After a solid day in bed Toothiana forced herself to get up. She felt gross lying in the same clothes for so long thus deciding it was time for a much needed shower. Looking in the mirror she saw dark red blotches under her eyes from crying so much. "God I look awful!" She mumbled to herself. While the hot shower made her feel clean again it did nothing for her mood. Walking downstairs she listened to the creaky floor boards abruptly aware how quiet the house is now that she is alone. Stopping and looking at photographs on the wall of Pitch and herself together only made her feel more alone. Mentally shaking herself she continued walking into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen it seemed so large, but she contemplated if that was just her mind paying tricks on her, or if it was always such a vast space.

Opening the refrigerator she opted for something easy which at the moment just happened to be scrambled eggs. She could hear her stomach growling after almost a full day of eating nothing. She was starving. Sitting at the table with her eggs she mostly just pushed them around her plate. Even starving she couldn't bring herself to have more than a few bites. Food was just heavy on her tongue and felt like a rock sitting in her stomach. Thinking out loud to herself Toothiana complained, "What am I going to do? I can't live like this. I can't take this feeling of emptiness! I need a way to dull the pain."

After a moment of silence and glancing around the kitchen the answer just occurred to her. Toothiana shuffled over to the liquor cabinet. It was mostly there for looks and to be a good host by being able to offer a man a glass of scotch. Toothiana dropped to her knees to get a better look at the dusty bottles. Before she could begin to doubt herself she grabbed the closest bottle and stood up to find a glass. Once she found her glass she dropped in ice noticing how loud it sounded crashing against the glass in the empty home. Without hesitation she poured the glass to the rim. After a few moments of hesitation and almost talking herself out of it she said, "Well fuck it! I'll try anything!" Toothiana downed the glass and started choking and gagging. "Yuck, why would anyone drink that?" She quietly asked herself and slid down to the floor with her back leaning up against a cabinet. Within a few minutes she began to feel light as if she was floating. Her head felt groggy as if she were under water. "Ah, that's why. Well I might as well have just one more to take the edge off. That should be plenty." Suddenly Toothiana was on the floor crawling on all fours laughing hysterically that she was too drunk to walk. Finally, she just collapsed on the kitchen floor in a fit of giggles as she watched the room spin. Then she couldn't remember why she had even drunk in the first place, which only fueled her to laugh harder. Before her liquored up mind could catch up with what was going on Toothiana rolled to her side and puked all over the kitchen floor. She could feel the warm liquid pooling around her face but she was unable to do anything about it. Toothiana passed out in her own vomit sprawled out across the kitchen floor unable to remember why she was even upset.


	4. Chapter 4

~Things get interesting starting now :) and I hope you enjoy the story thus far. I apologize in advance for what I am about to do but still I'm not really sorry at the same time. I hope you enjoy the chaos as much as I do and take to this development. Feel free to review and again, I do not own the anything from Rise of the Guardians~

**Chapter 4**

Toothiana POV

Toothiana discovered the more scotch she drank the less that she could feel. The sensation of being numb and cold to the world began to be her obsession. For if she allowed herself to sober up reality would crash upon her just as the waves of the ocean relentlessly pummel the beach. When she would become lucid once more and world stopped spinning all she could think of was him. Toothiana would flop upon her bed feeling as if gravity itself was trying to crush her chest in. She would always let her head fall to the right, towards his side of the bed. Desperately she closed her eyes and tries to imagine him there. Repeatedly telling herself it's all a bad dream and if she opens her eyes slowly she will see Pitch's face. He will be in bed with her; his hand brushing her hair behind her ear while the other gently cups her cheek. And if she truly focused she thought she could even feel his light kisses brushing against her forehead. Reality was a pungent and left a bitter taste in her mouth. As she would slowly open her eyes praying for this dreadful to be over, she was only faced with nightmares. Once she opened her eyes all she would see is the note from pitch laying on the nightstand. A cruel reminder that there was a void in her world she desperately needed to fill.

With each passing day the void consumed her. Instead of simply being a nagging feeling of emptiness it spilled over into her soul. Each day she could feel herself die a little more inside, and each dying piece she replaced with liquor. Soon drinking was no longer a way to lull herself to sleep, but a necessity to survive. It started with the maddening sensation to start pouring nightcaps earlier every evening. Then it became the frustrating desire to begin drinking in the afternoon. Finally, the liquor became a compulsion that she could not ignore. Waking with a heavy feeling in her heart and a pounding in her head she gave into the impulses to start drinking when she woke. It destroyed her slowly.

Toothiana started showing up to her job as a clerk at the local grocery store late smelling of booze. First she was only late by mere minutes, but then minutes turned into hours, and finally hours into days. Until after drinking to the point where she could almost no longer crawl out of bed before the hour of two in the afternoon. Then she finally stopped showing up to work. Sitting home in the dark, Toothiana would sit on the floor with a half empty bottle of booze between her legs. Her hair in disarray and smelling soiled with the filth of her vomit since baths and changing of her clothes no longer seemed to matter. Every day she would stumble her way out to the mailbox pleading with God for there to be a letter waiting for her. And every day gazing her in the face was an empty box taunting her and mocking her desperation. Months had passed and she ultimately gave up hope as no letter came. She had no idea where the man she loved was, if he was safe, or even if he was alive. Her strength gave out and it broke her spirit. Booze no longer was having the desired outcome. It only left her wanting more. So, she cleaned herself up and took to town in hopes of buying even more, or better yet finding something else to numb the pain.

Jack's POV

Jack was itching for some excitement. He was getting bored with his day in and day out routine. Searching for something amusing to do he wandered around town until he ended up in the local liquor store. That's where he first saw her; the beautiful woman at the counter trying to purchase multiple bottles of alcohol, but instead in a heated argument with the clerk. As to not draw attention to himself, he pretended to be reading labels and searching the shelves as a ruse to get closer to the counter. "You don't understand I NEED this! I can pay you later! Just put it on a tab and I'll be back with cash within the week!" Toothiana screamed with anxiety radiating out of her voice. The clerk responded with an unsympathetic tone that made Jack even wince, "No, get out of my store! I have heard of your drinking and how worthless you are. Not even able to hold down a job! How do you plan to pay me? You can't. So, get out and do not return you inebriated harlot!"

Jack knew this was his chance to make his move and be seen as an unsung hero. Dramatically he walked up to the counter throwing down money and with a callous intonation that rivaled that of the clerk he came to the woman's defense. "I am paying for this. She is merely picking out the beverages to serve at a gathering I am having. She is MY guest and how dare you belittle a friend of mine? I could see to it this business is no longer in operation."

Toothiana POV

Shock stuck Toothiana hard, with a loss for words, and her mouth falling agape. Who is this man? He was stunning and absolutely captivating. His chestnut colored hair was longer than most men's and was unruly, jutting out as it pleased. He turned to smile at her and she noticed gorgeous perfect white teeth. That smile was her downfall. As she looked up into his dark rich chocolate brown eyes she felt as if she was soaring and nervousness started to take hold. She felt her smile growing so large her face hurt and she felt as if her face would split right in two. Not knowing if it was still the lingering feeling of booze or if she was falling victim to his charm she just stood stock still. Next thing she realized she was outside the store with a bag full of booze and still trying to figure out what had occurred. Knowing she needed to thank him she called out to him as he began to walk away, "Wait! Thank you so much. You didn't need to do that and I really don't know how I can repay you for what you have done…" He cut her off before she could awkwardly stumble through the last of her sentence, "My name is Jackson, but please call Jack. And I know the just the thing you could do to pay me back. How about you invite me to your house for a drink and telling me your name?"

Deep down inside she knew she shouldn't. That she should give him back the booze and just walk away. There was an ominous feeling coming from her newfound friend but she honestly didn't want to be alone. That she wanted, no, she needed the liquor. Inferior to that feeling was the sensation of needing to be touched to fill the void in her soul. Looking at Jack she now knew of a new way to do so. Her heart tried to ring out and struggled to shout how wrong this was that she loved Pitch, but her empty soul rang out over the slighter voice, silencing the knowledge that this was very erroneous. She smiled at him and took his hand gently in hers, pulling him in the direction of her house, and over her shoulder she said, "My name is Toothiana."


	5. Chapter 5

~Hey, I hope you like this chapter. Things are really starting to get dark and I hope you stick it out with me. I promise that I have big plans for all the characters :). But, like I said things start getting dark at this point so be prepared for drugs to appear and after this chapter maybe some abuse and other non-con things. Anyways thank you for reading and I hope you stay with me. Again I don't own anything related to the Rise of the Guardians~

**Chapter 5**

Toothiana POV

Upon arriving home with her guest Toothiana wasted no time opening a bottle of whiskey. Normally, she would drink straight from the bottle, but seeing as she had a guest she decided common curtsey would win out. Thus deciding Jack deserved to be thanked for his help she broke out the fancy glasses and began pouring two glasses. Sneaking a look over at Jack she caught him looking at the pictures of Pitch that neatly lined the wall in oak frames. "That is my boyfriend, Kozmotis, but everyone calls him Pitch. Well as least I think he is my boyfriend. I don't know anymore. I haven't heard from him since he was called away to this God forsaken war." With a heavy sign she adds, "that was months ago." After hearing herself admit it out loud she feels her heart jump up into her throat. Pain starts to swell up inside her so she does the only she knows to do when the pain takes hold; she downs her glass. In one swift movement she starts pouring herself another glass no longer caring what her company thinks of her actions only knowing the pain needs to be extinguished. Standing with her back to Jack she becomes aware that he is looking at her as she can feel his eyes boring into the back of her head. The silence that envelops the room begins to annoy her. "What?" She asks glancing at him before taking another drink and impatiently slamming her glass down on the counter. She feels it already; the liquid warmth beginning to spread throughout her body. With each passing moment of silence she develops more frustration and begins to shift her weight. She places her hands on her hips and shock hits her as she become conscious of her hips jutting out from under her clothes. Immediately she feels very self conscience in front of Jack as thoughts about what she must look to him assault her mind. Hastily Toothiana turns on her heel while yelling over her shoulder that she needs to excuse herself the bathroom. When she looks in the mirror for what must be the first time in days her head spins. Toothiana's beautiful eyes are blackened with heavy dark circles. Her face is slim, shallow, and starting to show her cheekbones and jaw line in abrupt lines and contours. What is normally beautifully styled hair is frizzy and sticking about in all directions. Toothiana's once perfectly pressed clothes are wrinkled and musky smelling from setting about for days on end, forgotten in laundry baskets. She sighs deeply. Just a few months and she has been reduced to this skeletal form and bad hygiene. Swiftly she decided to brush out her hair and cover her dark circles that encase her eyes with powder. There is no rubbing out the deep set wrinkles in her clothes so she settles on changing into a dress that has gone months untouched still left hanging up. Giving herself a once over in the mirror she concludes she looks much more like she used to and decides she has keep her guest waiting on her long enough.

Jack POV

Jack was left standing alone in the kitchen as his host was off in the bathroom. He looks at the pictures of the woman Toothiana used to be. She was absolutely stunning. She's still gorgeous even though she is the shell of what she used to be. He decides to himself this is just what he needs to make his life more interesting. A woman broken by war with no man to protect her could be just the kind of fun that Jack is so desperately seeking to have. Toothiana is just another casualty of war who was broken by distance, loneliness, and possible death of a loved one. If this Pitch that she loves so much hasn't returned or written yet, then he probably won't, and she's free for the taking. He straightened himself and reached into his pockets knowing what the next part of his plan entails. The first war brought about a drug called heroin which was perfect for helping to convince people to do as you want since it was so potent. Since then that drug had been replaced by morphine. Normally, he could get people hooked with a steady supply and a few uses but, with Toothiana, an already broken spirit, this should be even easier. Jack takes his place as the table and lays the small glass vial along with a needle on the table and waits for her to return.

Toothiana POV

Looking more presentable Toothiana returns to the kitchen where Jack is patiently waiting for her return. She hears him gasp a bit when he sees her and she feels her cheeks flush. She hasn't felt this excited feeling since Pitch left. Casually walking in she smiles until get eyes fall to the vial and needle on the table. Raising her eyebrow she gives him a questioning look. He only smiles at her and gestures for her to sit down. Hesitantly she takes her place across from Jack at the table. "I knew there was something about you when I first saw you in the store. There was something... broken about you. I wondered why a woman of your beauty was drinking so much, but now I know. You're broken and looking for a way to numb your emotions." Jack stops and searches her face for some kind of emotion. But, upon seeing none he continues, "I can help you with that. And the only payment I ask for is that you make yourself mine. That is until Pitch returns, if he ever does. I'll be a fair to you. Nobody will need to of our arrangement. Your services for me helping you forget your pain. What do you say? "

Toothiana felt the air escape her lungs. He was so blunt that it cut her deeply, but she knows he speaks the truth. His brutality made her realize that this is what she had been longing for; something or even someone to take the pain away. Her biggest fear is being alone and she couldn't handle any longer. Now right in front of her she has a solution. This would be more than just numbing the pain but possibly a way to keep the pain of loneliness at bay. She battled internally with herself for a few minutes before she felt herself give in. She knew deep down no matter how wrong it felt it was what she wanted. She was so in love with Pitch but she just can't handle being alone like this. It would be different if she knew where he was or if he was even alive. But, she didn't and the fear of ending up alone won out. With a heavy heart and head full of guilt she agreed to his terms. She prayed to herself that if Pitch was alive that he never finds out what she was about to do or the things she has already done. Guilt plagued her until she felt the sting of the needle in her arm. Tingling sensations ran up her forearm and into her shoulder. Gradually it overtook her entire body as it started out across her face and then finally reached her lower half making her legs feel heavy. Giggling she felt her head become heavy and sag. As Jack set across from her she suddenly became afraid. His smile before that she had seen at the store and up to this point had been welcoming and friendly. But, now his smile was cold and greedy. Toothiana felt if she was flying through the air on a cloud and the room spun quickly. Forgetting all her troubles she was happy even if only for the moment as no unhappy thoughts clouded her mind just the sensation of flying. It was all worth this brief break in sorrow and self loathing. She glimpsed around and realized she was pointing and Jack had been speaking to her. Racking her brain she was trying to piece together what he said and why she was pointing towards her bedroom. Then she figured it all out. Jack wanted his payment already.

This was the end of the deal he expected her to withhold. Fear washed over her. She'd never given her body to anyone except for Pitch. As soon as his name entered her mind guilt came flooding back as she thought about what she was about to do. Self-hatred come flooded back over her and she didn't want to deal with the feelings so she gave into to the pull of the morphine and let her body go limp. Maybe it won't be so bad she kept thinking repeatedly trying to convince herself what she was about to do will really turn out to be out in the end and worth some of these self hatred. Her body stopped moving as she felt herself being lowered onto the bed. Now that she was lying on the bed completely still, she felt so light as if she were hovering on a cloud. Jack leaned in and she felt his lips tickle her ear as he spoke, "since this our first time I'll be gentle. I don't want to ruin you just yet. But, in time you will give yourself to me as I deem fit, but for now just enjoy me taking it easy on you."

General POV

Jack's hand ran up Toothiana's thigh and under the hem of her dress. Squeezing lighting he felt her body shake under him and a light moan escaped her lips as her head fell back upon the bed. Teasing her he slipped a hand under her panties and ran his thumb over the bundle of nerves. Her hands came up to grab hold of his shoulders pulling him closer to her. It has been so long since she had been touched her head was reeling with the combination of his touch and the drugs swimming through her veins. When he pulled her panties down he leaned in and kissed along her neck gently down to her collarbone. He had further plans for her in the future so for now he would be gentle. He was savoring the way she shook under the pads of his fingertips. When a finger slid into her warmth she bucked her hips upward and moaned as her nails dug through his shirt into his skin. Finding the right rhythm his finger twirled inside her feeling her body tremble and tighten. When he thought she was ready he added a second finger and began curling them inside her looking for that special bundle of nerves to make her come unglued. Toothiana spread her legs for him and pulled him in closer begging for more. She reached in between them to unbuckle his pants and fought to pull them down with his underwear. Once she finally got them down over his hips she was astounded at the size of his erection. With one hand digging into his shoulders the other hand pumped up and down his massive cock and she braced herself mentally for what was about to be inside of her. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him closer yearning to feel him slid deep inside of her. Jack pulled his fingers out of her wetness and she let out a moan of disappointment. Jack smiled broadly as he realized it would be even easier than he originally thought to get what he wanted from her. He rubbed the head of his dick against her slit as she moaned for more. He waited for a minute teasing her just a bit longer knowing he was drawing out her desire for him even more. When her eyes begged for more and she had a look of desperation he slammed his full length into her. Toothiana screamed out his name as she took all of him. She was so tight and already calling out his name, Jack could only smirk at his triumph. It fueled him to pound her harder. He was thrusting in and out of her she rolled her hips up to meet each of his thrusts. She felt a smoldering heat growing in her lower half and a wave of ecstasy washed over her body as she felt herself come. Jack felt her tighten around his cock and pumped himself even harder into her until she was screaming his name once more while he keep riding out her orgasm. A few seconds later Jack was releasing himself inside of her warm tight body, as he grabbed onto her hips, to pin her down as he did so. Collapsing beside her he couldn't help but smirk. This was had been easier than he imagined and now that he had her he wasn't going to let go, not if he could help it. This was just the beginning of their fun and soon he could show her what he truly wanted from her, which was to control her completely.

Toothiana POV

Exhausted and trying to catch her breath Toothiana couldn't take her eyes off the ceiling. She lay on her back staring upwards as one question raced across her mind, "what have I done?" Her heart was pounding in her chest, but not from strenuous activity, but from guilt that was crushing her body. She looked to her right and saw Jack but it all felt so wrong. "No, no, no, that's Pitch's side of the bed," was all she could think of. The thought of him brought the world crashing down and she felt the world spin out of control. What had she done to the man she truly loved all in the sake of loneliness? Jack realized her breathing began to pick up and she was coming off her high. Rolling over and hanging off the side of the bed, Jack pulled the needle he had prepared earlier out of his pants pocket. Turning back to Toothiana who was beginning to pant and succumb to a panic attack he stuck the needle in her arm and pushed the plunger down. He watched as she began to calm and her eyes once again dilated. No longer were her eyes a gorgeous purple but they were becoming large black voids as her pupils grew. Jack brushed her hair back down to the crown of her head while whispering, "Ssshhh its ok, Toothiana I'm here even while he's not. I'll take care of you I swear. I have all you ever need. In time you will learn to accept that, but you've made your choice and I'm not going anywhere." Toothiana's eyes widened as she heard his words. She had done this to herself and she wanted to fight back. She wanted to yell at Jack and tell him to get the hell out and never come back, but she couldn't. Her body was heavy and she felt like she was sinking. Suddenly she realized he was right. She made this choice and she had no one to blame but herself. In heart she prayed Pitch would come home and save her, but halfway through her prayer darkness took her and she fell into a dark and heavy sleep with tears rolling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

~Thank you to those who have stuck it out this long. I really hope you enjoy this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Just a warning this chapter has violence and gets pretty graphic with some non-con content. If you don't like it please don't read. But, thanks again for sticking with me. Again I do not own anything pertaining to Rise of the Guardians~

Chapter 6

General POV

Weeks slowly turned into months and Toothiana's need for morphine increased at a rapid pace. Even though she would have overwhelming urges of guilt that made her find herself insufferable, she kept to the agreement with Jack. She found the feeling of the morphine essential to her existence. But, more than anything she was willing to do whatever it took to make sure she got it along with her much wanted booze. The longer their relationship developed the more controlling Jack got. He wouldn't let her leave the house without knowing the locations she was planning on going to and for how long. All of her plans had to be approved by him first. If Jack felt she back talked him she was quickly stifled by a slap to the cheek and silenced by the sharp pain in her face. Other times Jack would smack her around simply because he felt the urge to. It got to where Toothiana quietly took the abuse without so much as a word. Toothiana had convinced herself it was her own mistakes that put her in this situation in the first place. She had no right to be upset and didn't believe she was worth any help, so she would grit her teeth and take the punishment she felt was justified.

With every smack and every bleeding lip she felt less and less not just physically, but emotionally. The focus of everyday was drinking, morphine, and attempting to control her crying as to not cry as much as she had the day before. Pitch became a distant memory slowly being erased from her memory. He became an enigma, or forgotten dream, that she could only remember bits and pieces of. There were gaps in her memory that she just couldn't seem to fill. No longer could she remember what it was like to experience his soft touch. And though she rummaged around her brain frantic to remember important details about Pitch, she couldn't. Worst of all was no matter how hard she tried she couldn't even recall the sound of his voice.

All she could remember is what he looked like thanks to the various pictures she refused to take down and Jack still permitted to decorate the walls. The only other remaining piece of him was the letter he had left for her many months ago. It was all she had to hold onto at night while she swimming under the influence of morphine and looking out her window at the moon praying for a miracle. Even though she missed Pitch horribly anything is better than being alone. Toothiana's fear of being abandoned drove her heart to become immune to her feelings of guilt. Only sometimes did her conscience leak through and the guilt would consume her from the inside out. That's when she would pour another glass of whiskey and plead for a needle to be buried in her vein.

Jack POV

Toothiana was before him begging for more of the relief only he could bring to her. She needed him to quiet the voices that echoed words of guilt in her head. He knew that plenty of time had passed now, and that she has no place to turn. Thanks to such a small town word spread quickly of Toothiana's deeds. Rumors of Toothiana's addiction already ran rapid through the town along with word that she was sleeping around on her soon to be fiancé. People whispered and refused to meet her eyes. She was completely isolated from society. Jack had succeeded in breaking her and making sure she was just as addicted to him as she was his drugs. He had to be sure that she required him and his touch. That the horror of being completely alone would keep her staying with him no matter his actions. It was time to take what he really wanted and claim what was his. "Please Jack! I need more! I can feel my emotions still. I'll do whatever you ask. Just please give me more morphine. I need it!" Toothiana was begging and just shy of getting on her knees to plea with him. She grabbed Jack's arm in a desperate attempt to gain his sympathy and to show him her true depth of despair. Suddenly, a fire burst inside of Jack. A rage that had been waiting to erupt until that moment she grabbed his arm. The instant she grabbed him it was like someone doused his internal flames with gasoline and he exploded. Before he knew what he was doing Jack backhanded Toothiana harder than he ever had before. She stumbled backwards catching herself on the dresser with shock and fear welling in her purple eyes. But that only added fueled his fire and set off a shockwave of pleasure throughout his body.

General POV

Jack ran at Toothiana and grabbed her by the throat; smirking as he heard her gasping for air. With his other hand he drew back his fist and let his rage go in a series of blows to her once gorgeous face. When he saw her eyes begin to swell and blood trickle from a cut on her cheek, he stopped to admire his handiwork. Toothiana's once perfectly shaped lips were puffy and split down the middle dripping blood that slowly ran down her chin to her neck in trails of scarlet. Her nose was twisted to the side and caked with blood. He took pride in seeing her beaten form. He could only think how much more beautiful and perfect she looked marked as his. He loosened his grip on her throat seeing a red and deep burgundy hand print beginning to appear around her slender neck. Oh how he loved this he thought to himself as he pressed his mouth roughly to hers. He smiled while tasting her blood as it seeped into his mouth and his grin only broadened as he ran his tongue through the trails of blood that ran down her neck.

Jack was caught up in his blood lust as he wrapped his hand into hair pulling her head back so he could continue to lap up her blood. He started laughing darkly and begins to pull her to the bed by her hair. Toothiana shrieked as he dragged her by her hair feeling as if her entire scalp was on fire. "Stop! Jack, stop it please! I want you but not like this please!" she screamed over and over until her throat was raw and all she could do was whimper. Jack gets more thrilled and riled up by her pleas. Once he has knocked her to the bed he shoves her onto knees and lifts up her dress. Without any hesitation he rips her panties off throwing them carelessly to the floor. Toothiana reaches behind her to fight Jack off of her but it's all in vain. Taking her by hair Jack slams her face forward and into the corner of the bed stand that once held Pitch's letter. With a sickening crack her head splits open right above her eye effectively silencing her and stopping her struggles.

He takes the opportunity to pull his own pants down and pulls out his hard cock laughing as he watches blood run into her eye. Leaning down Jack puts his lips to her ear and whispers, "I told you that you would be mine. That means me taking you how and when I want you. It would behoove you to shut up and take what is coming to you. After all, you asked for this." With that he pushes himself back up to his knees and slams his thick cock into her tight ass. Toothiana screams at the burning and stretching sensation. She grips the sheets so hard her knuckles turn white and she feels tears welling up in her troubled eyes. Jack is no longer concerned for how she feels or if he thrusting into her dry is causing her pain. With both hands he grabs a hold of her hips pinning her where he wants as he relentlessly pounds her. The sounds of Toothiana sobbing and whimpering are music to his ears. Finally, he feels he succumbs to pleasure as he releases himself into her tight hole. Taking a moment to catch his breath he pauses and then removes himself from inside of her. Jack shoves Toothiana away from him and face first onto the bed. Pulling his pants back on he says nothing, but simply leaves Toothiana alone in her bed as he decides to go out for a drink on the town to celebrate his newest achievement.

Once he is gone Toothiana curls up into a little ball and pulls her knees to her chest. She can feel the bruises starting to form all over her battered body and the blood beginning to dry into crusty lines. At this point she can't even bring herself to cry, feeling as if she is all out of tears. Reaching under her pillow she pulls out her letter from Pitch she has kept hidden all these long months. Placing it to her heart she can do nothing but whimper and pray this is all nothing more than a nightmare.


	7. Chapter 7

~Hey everyone! Thank s again for staying with me through this story. I want to apologize in advance for this chapter. I wanted to change pace and fill everyone in on where Pitch has been, but damn he proved to be a challenge. This chapter was a bit forced as it turns out Pitch was harder to write than I had thought. But again thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoy this change of pace. Also, I still (unfortunately) do not own anything related to Rise of the Guardians~

Chapter 7

Pitch POV

Pitch awoke in shock screaming over and over until his throat was raw and nothing more than moan escaped his lips. He tried to get out of the bed he found himself battered by hands as nurses shoved him back down, "General you can't be up yet. You still need time to heal. Please, lie back down." Hastily, Pitch takes in his surroundings to see he is in a hospital bed wrapped up with bandages. Suddenly, everything came flooding back as the memories reemerged in his mind.

Pitch was leading his battalion on a mission to liberate a Concentration Camp. This would be his third camp he had helped to liberate so far working with British forces. After the first wave had entered the camp Pitch followed with his soldiers to the inside of the camp. He was surprised everything was going smoothly, so perfectly according to plan. For a fleeting moment his mind drifted to Toothiana and he wondered what she was doing. A scream wounded his ears unexpectedly drawing his mind back to the here and now. That's when he realized that his best laid plans were quickly falling apart right before his eyes.

There had been an ambush waiting for them inside of the camp that they had not even seen lying in wait. His field of vision was confronted with a borage of bullets, blood, and the piercing screams of his companions. Everything happened to fast that he could barely register what was really occurring all around him. His shoulder felt as if it was on fire and he was sprawled out on the ground. His thoughts began racing through his mind, "Wait, why am I on the ground? Hadn't I just been standing?" Gazing around the Pitch saw the ground was scattered with the bodies of those he was with. There were so many men screaming he couldn't differentiate one voice from another. Pitch pressed his hands to the ground to push himself back up to his feet but as he did a torrential amount of pain shot throughout his arm and into his shoulder.

Looking down Pitch realized he had been shot in the shoulder and blood was cascaded from the wound, quickly soaking his uniform in crimson. All he could hear was the screams and yelling of his men attacking his eardrums. It was like being trapped in a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. Bullets were falling from the air and brutally carving their way into his men. Pitch watched in horror as man after man fell to the ground, crying out in agony. One soldier after another would let out a piecing cry as a bullet buried itself mercilessly into their body. Mud splashed up onto Pitch's face as he saw a Private St. North collapse to the ground in front of him. The man screamed relentlessly while holding his stomach. Without any hesitation he crawled toward the fallen soldier biting his tongue to fight back his own shouts of pain, as a sensation of burning cascaded through his shoulder. Upon reaching the man he found Private St. North coughing up his own blood and no longer screaming, but now choking on soft sobs. Before Pitch could tell the man to hold and that on reinforcements were on the way, the man stilled. Looking into the man's eyes Pitch had to stop himself from yelling out in rage and sorrow. The man's big blue eyes that once had been so full of wonder and life were now dull and empty.

Pitch looked around trying to find any sign of the reinforcements that would surely be his salvation when he felt it. He didn't even hear the grenade that went off to his side, but he felt it. It shook him from the inside and made his organs feel as if they were jello. That was all he could remember before he was drowned in blackness that seemed to be never ending.

Pitch felt himself begin to shake to violently at the sudden recall of all his memories that had assailed his mind at once. "Where are my men? What happened to my soldiers? Where am I?" Pitch felt himself becoming hysterical as he started shouting at the nurses. After a few moments he began to calm due to the needle the nurse had put into his arm. Slowly, the darkness of sleep overtook him and he drifted into a slumber.

A few hours later Pitch awoke from his deep sleep but this time he remained calm. There was a doctor by his side when he opened his eyes, "General Pitchiner how are you feeling?" Pitch laughed dryly as he commented, "I feel like hell. Now please explain to me where my men are and what is going on." The doctor let out a heavy sigh as he pulled a chair to the bed and sat down. "Most of your men were killed in action. Reinforcements came but by then it was too late and they were only able to save a few men, including you. You were shot in the shoulder and the bullet shattered your collarbone and shoulder blade. Also, a grenade went off next to you. You should consider yourself very lucky. Some shrapnel hit your face and the right side of your skull, and thanks to that you will have a nice scar on your face below your eye. But, General you have been in a coma from that blow to the head. Your shoulder should almost be completely healed. You have been here for seven months."

The world came to screeching to a halt and came crashing down on Pitch. He fought back bile as his stomach lurched violently. The room plummeted to one side and began to spin with such ferocity that Pitch almost fell out of bed. Shooting up out of bed Pitch began screaming, "What? That's…that's impossible. I can't be here I have to get home. I have to write to Toothiana. She doesn't know where I am. Oh God, she must think I'm dead. I need to get to her! I need…I need…" Slowly, Pitch collapsed back into bed as another needle penetrated his skin. Once more the shadows of sleep began to drag him under as his thoughts returned to Toothiana.


	8. Chapter 8

~Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as I am. This chapter I kinda get you prepared for what's about to come so everyone hang on! It might get rocky. Lol but anyways thanks so much for sticking with me and reading this. I truly appreciate at. And once again I do not own anything regarding to Rise of the Guardians. Thanks again everyone~

Chapter 8

Toothiana POV

Toothiana awoke to her body throbbing and her heart aching. Jack had come back sometime in the night and was beside her in bed. His knuckles were bruised and lined with cuts, which was told her last night hadn't been just a bad dream. Reality was just as cruel and unforgiving as she thought over what she had done to get herself into this situation. The guilt was enormous as she thought of the man she loved and all that she had done to him behind his back; all of it done in the name of loneliness. She forced herself out of bed and slowly crept to the bathroom. With every step she winced at the pain that shot through her thighs and her backside was so sore from being entered without any kind of preparation or lubrication. Once reaching the bathroom Toothiana made her way to the mirror. When she peered into the mirror she was absolutely revolted at the reflection that stared back at her. One of her eyes had a long cut just above the eyebrow that was crusted over with dry blood. The area around her eye was a horrid combination of dark purple and maroon while the eye itself was blood shot and almost completely swollen shut. Her once beautifully shaped nose was twisted harshly to one side and there was more blood caked in her nostrils. There was a rough line covered in crusty blood that went up contour of her cheek bone and to the bridge of her broken nose. Checking her teeth she let out a sigh, grateful that none of her teeth were busted or chipped. Her lips had taken the brunt of that damage and was split down the middle and covered in crusty blood. Both her top and bottom lip were swollen and bruised. Her slender neck had a purplish outline of a hand that made her gasp. She knew he had laid into her last night but until this moment she didn't realize how badly and mercilessly he had beaten her.

Toothiana stared into her reflection unable to form any really thoughts outside of guilt. Guilt. That's all she could think of. She was in this situation because of her own weakness and insecurities. This was god's way of punishing her for what she has done to Pitch. She was repulsed at her actions and how she could allow herself to do such vile things and all to escape the feeling of being alone. She is a pathetic excuse for a woman and could only think of how she doesn't deserve Pitch or his love. What she has done is unforgivable. All that's left now is for her to be reprimanded and she is accepting what is coming to her because she deserves it all in abundance. Finding her way into the kitchen she locates a bottle of whiskey and starts drinking straight it from the bottle. Toothiana found it funny she used to drink to kill loneliness, but now she's drinking to forget what she has done. Praying silently she could only hope that Pitch never finds out about her unfaithfulness. It's her own fault she and she doesn't deserve Pitch or his forgiveness, but she earned every black eye and busted lip that she has occurred from her infidelity. She tells herself that she even deserves the ones that she knows are still yet to come. And all the while knowing they are coming, she just accepts her fate as retribution for her sins and does nothing to defend herself.

When Jack comes stumbling into the room her body jerks involuntarily and she could feel her entire being grow ridged as she prepared herself for pain. Sadly, she felt deserving of everything that was about to happen. Toothiana ached more emotionally than she did from her physical wounds. Reality of the situation she had got herself into was drowning her and she was struggling to keep her head above water. Between the guilt of betraying Pitch and the physical pain every time she moved her body she was suffocating. While she welcomed the pain from Jack as punishment, that still didn't keep her from shaking uncontrollably whenever Jack was near to her. When Jack laid a hand gently on her shoulder Toothiana released a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. The gentleness in Jack's voice was unnerving,"Baby, are you alright? I didn't mean to be so rough last night. I was only trying to have a little fun with you. Between the drinking and morphine I just got a little carried away, and I promise I won't get so forceful next time." Unable to speak Toothiana just shook her head and kept her eyes on the floor. She didn't dare pull away when Jack leaned in to plant a light kiss on her lips, even though deep down she knew he didn't mean it and there would be another beating coming in due time. But, again she just told herself she deserved it for all the sickening things she has done behind Pitch's back.

Pitch POV

Pitch decided not write home to Toothiana letting her know of his whereabouts and plans. Instead he decided on surprising her by showing up on her door step. Thankfully, he was quickly released from the hospital with just a warning to keep his shoulder comfortable as it was almost completely healed. A purple heart was in order, along with an Honorable Discharge, and he was about to go home to the woman he loved; Pitch was feeling on top of the world. There was only one thing he needed to do before getting on the next plane back to the States. Toothiana needed a ring and not just any ring. It had to be absolutely flawless. Pitch went searching the town to look for the idyllic engagement ring to take home to Toothiana. It seemed that no store had anything even remotely good enough for the love of his life. Finally, at a small jewelry shop he found it. The ring virtually screamed out to him with its faultlessness and excellence. It was just a solitaire cut diamond but it was beautiful. The diamond itself had almost no imperfections and it shown just as brightly as his love for her. It was simple and set in a gold band with a small diamond on each side. He found it fitting, a diamond for their past and one for their future. This was it. This was the ring he was going to take home to Toothiana.

Pitch was practically giggling after he paid for the ring and slipped it into his pants pocket. He was imagining the look on her face when he came home. He could see it all playing out flawlessly in his head. She would come running into his arms and he will swing her around while assailing her with kisses. Then he will set her down and drop to one knee. He would ask her to marry him and start a family with him. Hell he would beg her to take his last name if he had to. All he knows is that he loves this woman and wants to grow old with her. Then eventually she will say yes he will scoop her up and run with her inside the house while holding her tightly to his chest. He will then take her on the bed, slow and passionately, to make up for all the time they have missed out on together. Hell, he might even try on starting a family right then and there. Oh how he hopes and prays that they would have a little girl with his jet black hair and her gorgeous eyes; it would be perfection. He had came so close to losing it all that he knew this is what he needs to do as soon as he gets boots on the ground in America. It all seems like a dream. He was looking forward to starting his life with the woman of his dreams and it was all going to happen soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**~Thanks everyone for staying with me still. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause things are about to get crazy. I just hope you don't hate me for what's coming lol. Again I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardians. I hope you enjoy! And thank you again for reading!~**

**Chapter 9**  
Pitch's POV

Pitch is simply ecstatic once he reached the United States. He was almost home after what feels like an eternity. Just a train ride and a quick bus ride were all that stood between him and his, hopefully, soon to be wife. The excitement was sending waves of excitement rocketing throughout his body. Even with all that he had seen overseas the thoughts of finally asking Toothiana to marry him, had him shaking in his boots. His palms were sweaty and his heart thumped wildly in his chest just thinking about it. He reached in his pocket and ran his fingers over the box that held Toothiana's ring. Anxiety was picking at him again causing him to feel as if he was going to come unglued and shoot apart at any given second.

Pitch was waiting for his train thinking about how lucky he was to be able to call Toothiana his girl. And in his mind he was elated over how it would be so perfect call her _his _wife. After a while he let his thoughts run free as he once again imagined how wonderful their life together would be. He began to wonder how long it would take for them to get pregnant. In addition he couldn't help but dream of Toothiana growing large with child as he catered to her every need. Oh, how he desperately wanted to lay his head on her stomach and talk to the little one growing inside. Even more so, he couldn't wait for the opportunity to be there for Toothiana as she brought their beautiful child into the world. He would be a very loving and protective husband, and even more defensive as a father. A giant grin spread across his face that was so large it made his cheeks hurt, he didn't even mind. He was going home and soon all his dreams would be reality.

Meanwhile- Toothiana POV

Things with Jack hadn't got any better except she managed to become adept at accepting every smack, punch, and anything else that he could dish out. Toothiana still felt that she deserved every blood soaked moment and every instant of fear that was unleashed upon her. But sometimes late at night while she and Jack were under the influence of morphine and while Jack was in a deep slumber, she would look at the moon and pray. Briefly feeling fearless, while Jack is in a drug induced sleep, she would carefully crawl out of bed. Looking over her shoulder to be sure he didn't stir, she would crawl on her hands and knees to the window. Once there she would lie in the moonlight and proceed to plead with the moon for forgiveness and for Pitch to come save her from this nightmare. Little did she know that her prayers were about to answered and she had no idea what she was really asking for.

Just a few days later

Pitch couldn't comprehend it. He was actually home. Finally, really home and he was about to be reunited with the love of his life. As Pitch stepped off the bus in front of Toothiana's house he could sense his heart fluttering in his chest. This was the moment that he has been dreaming of for months now. Slowly, he made his way to the front door and set his bags down at entrance. Something seemed off from the moment he stepped inside the house. Everything had a weird smell; that was vaguely similar to the smell of liquor that had after been left out overnight. Upon looking around Pitch felt alarm begin to rise deep within him as he noticed there were liquor bottles littering the kitchen counters. Even more cause for alarm were the empty needles and vials of some sort of liquid that laid spread out on the kitchen table. Without a second thought Pitch immediately ran up the staircase and to the bedroom to find out what has become of his beloved. Once Pitch reached the bedroom his heart stopped in his chest and the world froze. His beautiful Toothiana was under another man and her expression broke something locked away within his soul he didn't even know existed. All he knew in that very moment was rage and betrayal.

It wasn't just her infidelity that had broken him, but it was the knowledge that not only was she cheating on him which is horrific in itself, but, she allowed for herself to get involved in drinking and drugs (if the things he saw in the kitchen proved to be true). The insult to injury was the fact this man who had taken his place in not only her life but her bed was also hurting her. Pitch knew Toothiana was being beaten by the discoloration that obviously covered her face and wounded by it as it seemed to furthermore prove her treachery. Strangely Pitch felt as if he were to blame. If he were here he could protect her from the son of a bitch who had hurt her. No, actually that man wouldn't even be in their life, if only Pitch hadn't been gone then his beautiful Toothiana wouldn't be broken and bleeding before him.

Toothiana POV

Toothiana screamed when she saw Pitch standing the doorway. She couldn't believe her eyes! He was home and she was safe because there was a God, and he had answered her prayers. Her Pitch was alive and well standing right before her eyes. He had returned to her! Tears welled up in her eyes as she pushed Jack off of her, and then it dawned on her he was home and she was caught in the ultimate act of unfaithfulness. Suddenly she was at a loss for words for there was nothing she could say to make up or justify her actions. But, she didn't have time to search her mind for something to say because Pitch turned on his heel and left the room just as quickly as he had entered it.

Toothiana jumped out of bed with speed she didn't even know she possessed and wrapped the blanket around her naked body. She started to go after Pitch when she felt a hand roughly grab her wrist and pull her back onto the bed. Jack was staring at her with crazed eyes while gripping her with such force she thought her wrist was going to break. "Who the fuck was that?" Jack screamed in her face. Toothiana could only whimper as she replied, "That is Pitch and he is alive and home! So, it's time for you to go." The two of them sat in silence for a moment as Jack looked hatefully into her amethyst eyes, but before any of them could say anything the silence was broken by the sound of a hammer being cocked back on a revolver.

Pitch POV

Pitch cocked his revolver and pointed it at the point of his anger, Jack. This man had ruined his life. He had not only slept with the woman of his dreams, but he had beaten her and probably had been the one to get her addicted to drugs and alcohol. This man, whoever the fuck he was, was not allowed to live. Those were his finally thoughts as he felt his finger tighten around the trigger and felt the revolver kick back into his hand. Blood splattered across his face and the screaming of Toothiana rung in his ears but that didn't stop him from unloading the gun into Jack's body.


	10. Chapter 10

~I want to apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter. I had a completely differently story line written and decided I hated it and deleted it all. I just felt it didn't flow well with the rest of the story, so I really hope you enjoy this chapter as we start to close in on the end of the story. Thanks again to everyone for sticking this out with me. It means the world to me. And as I said before I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardians~

Chapter 10

Toothiana POV  
Toothiana finally stopped screaming only once she started making a choked sound and her throat was raw. She was gasping and struggling to catch her breath as she looked at the motionless body of Jack. His once unruly hair was matted with blood and was laying flat against his head where he had taken a bullet to the skull. Streaks and splatters of blood cover his face and torso. His whole torso was darkened and gapped wide from where the bullets had pierced his chest. She could feel her heart pounding in her upper body as she took in the situation. Once the waves of shock started rolling through her body she scrambled her way out of bed. She wanted as much space as possible between her and what was once Jack Frost. His limb body sent chills running down her spine as she shook involuntarily. That's when she had certain awareness. Jack could never hurt her again. No more could he beat her. He couldn't pump her full of morphine and rape her anymore. She was free from his oppression and cruelty. All her prayers had been answered in the form of Jack losing his life, and Toothiana was glad. After standing lost in thought she felt something warm running down her face. Hesitantly she touched her face only to find her finger tips smeared with blood...Jack's blood. Suddenly she felt sick and lightheaded. Darkness began to overtake her as she stumbled backwards landing against something hard and warm. Looking up she peered into golden eyes that seemed to burning with rage. Fear once again lived in Toothiana as she feared what Pitch would do to her. Darkness gave her little time to think about it as she passed out in his arms.

When Toothiana awoke she was in bed. Looking around she found herself lying on clean sheets and the room was spotless. Everything seemed to be in its place except for the smell of ammonia. At first Toothiana thought the whole thing to be a dream until she saw Pitch standing in the door frame. He said nothing but only brought a cool cloth and laid it upon her forehead. With a heavy sigh he sat down on the bed next to her and just as she had dreamed he would, he ran his fingers lightly through her hair. He tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before letting his hand fall back to bed. For a few moments they both just stayed where they were staring at each other. Finally Toothiana felt the strength return to her and she regained control over her limbs. She carefully reached out with her hand to cup his cheek. He flinched slightly at her touch but didn't pull away. Toothiana took this as a sign it was ok to touch him. She could no longer contain herself as she flung her arms around his neck and began sobbing uncontrollably. She could feel Pitch grow apprehensive under such contact but after a minute he hesitantly returned the hug. Slowly, his hug grew tighter as he pulled her closer into his body and rested his chin on the top of her head.

The world seemed to be frozen in time as the two held onto each other as if the planet would collapse upon itself if they were to break their grasp on one another. Both were hesitant to be the first one to break the silence, but finally Toothiana got the courage speak. "Pitch, there are no words strong enough for what I have done or that can fix my betrayal to you. I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but if you could just at least give me the opportunity to explain myself I will let you leave and never say another word to you on the matter. I swear." Toothiana slowly backed away and hesitantly looked up to see what his expression would be. She was hoping and praying with every fiber of her being that he at least will hear her out.

Pitch's face was hard and stony and Toothiana was unable to read his expression at all. He took a minute to think about what Toothiana had said to him. Partly he hated himself because he wanted to hear her out and he knew deep down he still loved her. But, another part of him wanted to tell her to fuck off and wanted to hate her because there was nothing she could say to ever make this ok. But, even after all the travesties she had committed against him she was still the only person his heart truly belonged to. After all a testament to how much he loved her was he just committed murder in cold blood for her. Instead of saving to her, he probably should have to reap what she had sewed; he couldn't help but protect what was his. And what was his was her. It will always be her and it always has been since the very first time he laid eyes on her. It had been his thoughts of her that kept him going overseas and dreams of her that kept him alive. His will to recover was only so that he may see her once again. And now he was at a crossroad of what to do and his heart was feeling dark, as if shadows were trying to break into his chest and consume his heart whole. "Fine, I make you no promises but, I am willing to hear what you have to say even though it goes against my better judgment."

Toothiana exhaled a raged breath and tried to decide where to start, but nothing seemed make what she did right. She could think of no way around what infidelities she had committed and her addictions. Deciding not to sugar coat it she just quickly jumped into her explanation. "When you left I felt like a piece of me left with you. My love for you was so strong that without you I was unable to function without you in my life and that's when I decided to start drinking. The drinking quieted the voices that screamed in my head about how much I longed for you and it numbed the pain of loneliness I felt. The choice to start drinking seemed harmless at first but it is what got me into this situation, actually. I began to drink so much I lost my job…and with no way to pay for it Jack stepped in. he started out as a friend who agreed to buy my booze for me with the condition I pay him with my…ah, company. At this point I thought you were dead and I hadn't heard from you! So I panicked. I needed my alcohol and I desperately needed to stop the feeling of being alone. It was eating me from the inside out!" By this point Toothiana was pacing the floor and waving her hands wildly as she spoke. "Then that became to be not enough anymore and I still kept thinking of you! I still couldn't kill the suffocating loneliness, so he offered morphine to me. And for a while that seemed to help but then word spread around town of my…activities and nobody would even come near me. That's when things got bad. He isolated me Pitch! Then he beat me, badly! If that wasn't bad enough he would rape me after beating me. I had nowhere to turn except to God. Oh, so many nights I would look up at the moon and pray to him to forgive me for what I have done. And I would beg him to bring you home to me and that you would save me…and there must be a God because here you are! You did save me even after all the terrible shit I have done. You still saved me. I always felt I deserved every moment of abuse and I took it as punishment for what I have done to you. So, all I have left to say is I love you even if it seems like I don't. You still are my everything and if you want to walk out that door and never return I completely understand. Just know I love you and I know you must love me too on some level because you killed for me! Speaking of which, I know nothing about it and as far as I'm concerned he left me in the middle of the night for another woman. It's the least I can do to repay you for setting me free. But, I guess that's it, I've said my piece. I love you Pitch and I hope one day you can forgive me for all I have done, even if I can't ever forgive myself."

Before Toothiana could brace herself for Pitch's response he grabbed a hold of her by her shoulders and pulled her into a rough and hard kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

~Well here it is. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I really hope you enjoy. And again thank you so very much for sticking it out with me. I really can't thank you enough for your support. Once more I don't own anything from Rise of the Guardians~

Chapter 11

Pitch's POV

Deep down inside a fire was burning uncontrollably in Pitch's heart. He was distraught as he wanted to hate Toothiana and wanted to walk out of her life never to return, but he honestly didn't want to. His love for her was stronger than any hate or anger he could ever feel towards her. Even given all she had done he still loved her and longed anxiously for her touch. Love was crazy like that he thought as he crashed his lips into hers and grabbing her by her shoulders to pull her in to a frenzied kiss. God, how he had longed for her touch and how he had dreamt of this moment for so long. He no longer cared about all her indiscretions. All that mattered was Toothiana and that she never leaves his life again. He just wanted her to get better and still deeply longed for the life with her he has so long imagined. His subconscious rang out loudly in his head telling him what he needed to do.

Pitch broke apart the kiss to drop to one knee. He fished the ring out of his pocket and held it up to her, "Toothiana, despite all we have been through doesn't even matter to me. We all make mistakes though some maybe bigger than others I forgive you. I love you more than I can put into words. All I care about now is getting you clean and starting a life with you. I will not ever leave you again, I promise. Will you please marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Toothiana just started at him dumbstruck for what seemed like an eternity before finally taking a ragged breath and pulling Pitch to his feet. "Pitch, I love you too. I just don't know how you can forgive me so easily. I have done so much wrong and you deserve a woman better than me. Honestly, I don't see how you could ever be happy with me knowing the wrongs I have committed against you…I think this is a mistake."

The words crushed Pitch and coursed through his veins like ice water making his whole body seem to freeze up. He began to think that maybe she was right, but his subconscious screamed at him that anything worth having doesn't come easy. It screamed relentlessly in his head that he needed to pull his head out of his ass and fight for what he wanted, because hell he already killed someone for her. So he should be able to stand up against rejection. Pitch agreed with himself and decided the best way to handle this rejection and change her mind wasn't with hallow words but with action.

Grabbing Toothiana he placed one hand gently on the small of her back and the other cupped her face as he brought her into a slow and tender kiss. Upon feeling his lips he could feel her body slack a little bit into his hands. She wrapped one arm around his neck pulling him closer and deeping the kiss. Meanwhile she rested the other hand on his chest and could feel his quickening heartbeat under her palm. Pitch slipped he tongue into her mouth and their tongues became tangled and seemed to dance in their mouths. No longer could Pitch stand this slow pace and he put both hands under her buttocks picking her up so that she was stranding his waist. Thoughtlessly he headed straight for the now clean bed and laid her down gently as if she were fragile glass that might break at any moment. Moving at a slightly rushed pace he pulled up her dress up and over her head tossing it carelessly to the floor. He could only stop and stare at her body. Toothiana was so thin he could see her ribs and collarbone protruding through her skin and she was covered in dark bruises almost over the entirety of her body. Her body was also littered with cuts, scrapes, and scabs. The sight made Pitch furious all over again and he wanted to bring that son of a bitch back to life just to kill him again, only this time much slower and more deliberately. That is when Pitch decided he would make love to Toothiana and show her how soft his touch and love for her really was.

Pitch started at her feet and began kissing her toes and then moved on to her ankles as she lay back in bed watching him with weary eyes. One hand ran up her other leg while the other leg received delicate kisses all the way up to her hipbones. One hand pressed onto her ribs and splayed out applying subtle pressure as the other carefully pulled her panties down and off to drop them carelessly onto the ground. Toothiana reached behind her back and unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms and behind a shy smile made a show of tossing it off. Pitch gave her a wide grin moving his hand from her ribs he placed them on her nipple and carefully teased her rubbing them between his fingers. The other hand found her wetness and he slid a finger inside of her, curling it as he felt her slightly arch her back. A moan escaped her lips as he slid in a second finger and his tongue found her clit. His tongue moved over her clit as he felt her come unglued underneath of him. When he though she was ready he quickly removed his own clothes tossing them to the floor.

He sat up on the bed on his knees with his legs under him and pulled her up to him to straddle his waist. Pitch wrapped an arm around her back bracing her and pulling her close as he placed his other hand on his hardness. He looked deep into purple eyes and said, "I love you." Then he lightly thrust into her. Once she took all of him he removed his hand and wrapped it around her back holding her tight to his body. Every time he rose up off of his knees he thrust smoothly into again and again until soon she was meeting his thrusts with her own. His lips found her neck and he laid kisses all up and down her throat as one hand found her hair and he spread his fingers into her soft hair. When he felt her body get close and begin to tighten around him he laid her down on her back and lifted one leg to rest on his shoulders as he began to speed up the pace. She screamed out as he felt her tighten and clinch down on his cock. He kept thrusting through her orgasm until he came deep inside of her and collapsed onto the bed beside of her. Through her gasps for air Toothiana looked at Pitch and said, "Yes." They both fell asleep with a slight smile on their faces as they held each other tightly.


	12. Epilogue

~Well this is it the end of the story. Thanks so much to everyone who stuck with me through my first story. It really means the world to me. This is just a short and sweet ending to help wrap everything up. Thanks again from the bottom of my heart! Also, I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardians~

Epilogue

Toothiana POV

Toothiana gripped the handrail as she trudged upstairs quickly growing short of breath. She smiled as she heard a series of curses coming from the bedroom at the top of the stairs. Every step was more painful than the last because her feeble feet were so swollen to the point they felt as if they were bound to burst. Upon reaching the top of the stairs she couldn't help but peek inside the room where the words were coming from as she stopped to catch her ragged breath. It was a hot summer day and even with the windows open, the summer heat settled throughout the home, leaving sweat to pour from Pitch's body. He only wore a pair of dark pants and the sweat seemed to cling to his shoulders as he worked. Toothiana's smiled returned again as she watched Pitch struggle to put together the white crib.

She touched her round stomach and thought about all they had been through to get to this point. So many nights of screaming and clawing at her flesh as withdraw ripped through her body. Many nights of Pitch holding her as her screaming turned to muffled groans and sweat dripped from her brow. Always Pitch would remain calm as he held her close and even sometimes hummed to her while rocking slowly. Somehow they made it though her withdraw and they never looked back. That was coming up on almost two years ago. Their wedding was a simple outside wedding that took place under the light of the moon and twinkle of the stars. They wanted to start their lives together under the guidance of the moon who had in a way helped them though so much.

Nobody ever knew what happened to Jackson Frost. The town ran rampant with rumors of what caused him to basically disappear without a word in the dead of the night. Many believed that Pitch had come home and found him in bed with Toothiana and killed him on the spot. The police searched but never did find anything out of place at the old farm. With nobody ever gaining any proof of foul play the word of a possible murder mystery just added fuel to the whispers. Others believed that Pitch had simply chased him away with the threats of death and that for once Jack was smart enough to heed warning. Thus he just packed his things and left without making the mistake of taking on a decorated general. Some even believed Toothiana and took her for her word that one night he just got bored with her. It seemed completely possible Jack left to find something else more fun to do. It was much better that nobody knew what really happened anyway because the truth was much more gruesome.

Pitch POV on the night Jack met his end

Pitch felt Toothiana go limp in his body and stood holding her for a moment searching his brain for what to do. While holding her body up he happened to glance out the window and see the hog pen and a plan was suddenly born. He laid Toothiana gently down on the floor and began to undress her and this man as well. Then he dropped Jack's body to the floor and stripped the bed. Rolling up their clothes inside of the bed sheets he took them outside where he found an old barrel. The flames flickered in his eyes as he watched the stained clothing burn under the starlit sky.

Returning inside he stared on the truly messy part of his endeavor. Luckily, Toothiana had a farm house which was set off from the road or he might never get away with this part. He washed the blood the best he could from the floor and with a groan he threw the body of Jack over his shoulder. The thought of this man touching him just sent waves of rage through his body and he felt no guilt as he tossed Jack's lifeless body into the hog pen. The sounds of the hogs was deafening as they squealed and fought each other for the treat that had been chucked into their pen.

Pitch stripped his own clothes as he scrubbed all the surfaces of the bedroom before he took the cleaning cloth and his clothes out to burn. Outside under the stars he looked at the moon as the glow of the fire seemed to encase him. The realization of what he just had done sunk as he still continued to hear the distant cries of hogs. Strangely, he felt no regret because he was only protecting what was his.

Toothiana POV

"Baby, yelling at the crib isn't going to help it get put back together any faster," Toothiana whispered as she snuck up behind Pitch and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pitch just shook his head and muttered a few more cuss words before turning around. Pitch laid his face against her round belly, "Everything I do is for you little one. Including putting together this dreadful crib, but I would do this over again just for you." Looking up from her stomach Pitch smiled as he felt his baby kicking to the sounds of his voice. Toothiana took his hands and pulled Pitch to his feet. Standing on swollen feet she stretched up to give him a gentle kiss on the lips when Pitch pulled her in close. Holding Toothiana close he whispered in her ear, "Everything I did is for you and I would do it over again, just for you."


End file.
